Les Compagnons de l'Aurore La Dague de Sang
by divine-sigyn
Summary: Paris 1298. Entre la méfiance du roi de France et des conflits entre sorciers, les Compagnons de l'Aurore (les ancêtres des Aurors) ont fort à faire cette année...rnrnMerci de poster des Reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou non. ;)
1. La Ruche du Temple

-Chapitre 1-

**La Ruche du Temple**

Une aube grise se levait sur Paris en ce début de printemps 1298. L'air était frais et quelques nappes de brouillard troublaient encore les rues. Derrières les volets fermés des échoppes, maîtres et apprentis s'affairaient déjà. Quelques piétons emmitouflés dans leurs capes déambulaient, les paupières alourdies de sommeil, vers leur lieu de travail. De petits groupes d'ouvriers se formaient ça et là, discutant à mi-voix du prix de l'impôt, de leurs patrons trop exigeants ou encore des dernières nouvelles de la ville. Si l'on parlait Français à Paris, l'on y entendait de nombreuses langues d'autres régions: beaucoup d'artistes, de négociants ou de compagnons ouvriers venus parfaire leur savoir-faire côtoyaient la population locale, apportant une part de couleur et de soleil à l'intérieur des sombres ruelles étriquées. Aussi personne ne s'étonna d'un petit groupe d'hommes à l'accent fortement occitan massé autour de la fontaine de la rue des Clercs, celle-là même représentant un diable vomissant de l'eau, juste à l'ombre du mur du Temple.

« La voie est-elle libre ?

-Par Merlin quand vont-ils cesser de passer et repasser ?

-Pour ma part je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Parlement n'autorise pas de sortilège de repousse.

-Va savoir, il paraît que c'est pour notre sécurité… Le roi ne nous voit pas d'un très bon œil.

-Vous croyez que la chasse va reprendre ? murmura une petite voix alarmée.

-Qui sait ? Il faut que ce roi brûle tout ce qu'il déteste… C'est le seul Cracmol de sa famille, alors il se venge… Il regarde avidement les Templiers et Mahaut de Bourgogne, tandis que l'Artois n'a plus de bon seigneur pour protéger… les gens comme nous. De comté en duché, il veut nous bouter hors de France. Ce roi confond « maléfice » et « magie », et dès que l'on veut lui faire entendre raison, il est comme sourd et aveugle.

-A mon avis c'est une grande erreur du peuple de France de l'avoir surnommé Philippe le Bel, car s'il est ainsi, il mérite plus le sobriquet de Vilain !

-Ah! Bravo, le mot est bon! dit l'un des hommes en éclatant de rire. Vous devriez le répéter, il fera fureur à l'écritoire!

-J'y compte mon ami, j'y compte… Connaissez-vous celle-ci : quelle est la différence entre un chaudron et un pot de chambre ?

-Pressons, la voie est libre !

-Hum… je n'en ai aucune idée. Et vous Vespasien ?

-Non aucune, ma tête est bien vide…

-Ah ? Elle fut un jour emplie ? dit un homme tout sourire en tirant la langue de la gargouille de fer et prononça distinctement :Fuit Artifex !

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! » dit le dénommé Vespasien qui ne partageait pas l'hilarité générale du groupe, tandis que la gargouille glissait de côté dans un grognement guttural., laissant apparaître un escalier blanc s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Depuis sa construction, le Temple protégeait les hautes instances de la société française, tant les Moldus que les sorciers. En 1118, les chevaliers sorciers Hugues de Payns, Geoffroy de Saint-Omer et sept autres compagnons d'armes, désireux d'apprendre la magie soufique, se rendirent à Jérusalem et se proposèrent de le protéger. Le roi les logea dans une aile de son palais, là où s'élevait autrefois Temple de Salomon. Les portes de leur demeure, toujours ouvertes, accueillaient les pauvres et les malades, quelle que soit leur origine. Grâce à leurs connaissances en potion et en botanique, les Templiers, comme on les appelait déjà, usaient de potions pour soigner les nombreux blessés croisés : certaines guérisons passaient pour miraculeuses. La foule se pressait devant eux et de nombreux chevaliers, sorciers ou Moldus, vinrent les rejoindre. Loin de s'offusquer de cette situation, l'Eglise érigea la congrégation en Ordre : ainsi, les Templiers n'étaient plus sous la tutelle d'un roi ou du Pape. L'Ordre était autonome et ne rendait de compte à personne : son seul but était, selon sa chartre, _« d'arbitrer les conflits avant qu'ils ne se déclarent et de maintenir une paix universelle profitable à tous les peuples »_. Après la défaite sanglante contre les Turcs à Saint Jean d'Acre, les Templiers se réfugièrent en Europe, à Paris.

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre. Nul besoin de torches, car les murs blancs projetaient une lumière vive qui se réverbérait sur le sol d'albâtre. Les sculptures des parois étaient en plein mouvement : à gauche une frise de feuilles de chêne ondulait au passage d'un char lancé au galop conduit par les représentations de César et Cléopâtre poursuivant un troupeau de licorne, tandis qu'au plafond un public au visage pâle et quelques créatures encourageaient bruyamment les deux trolls du mur de droite, qui s'affrontaient dans un match de massue arbitré par une chimère de pierre. Quelques sorciers prirent des paris en riant de la chute de la blague du pot de chambre, sous l'œil sévère de l'impatient Vespasien. La troupe se remit en marche jusqu'à une vaste salle ronde éclatante de blancheur. Une foule de sorciers se pressait sous les yeux des fresques paresseuses. L'endroit ressemblait à un vaste silo avec une multitude d'ouvertures en demi-lune réparties sur toute sa hauteur. Le plafond vrombissait en permanence et était agité des froissements d'ailes des milliers de fées dressées à livrer le courrier et les notes. Outre les sculptures, la paroi était pourvue d'innombrables échelles magiques qui montaient et descendaient les employés d'un étage à l'autre. Par sa sonorité, sa lumière, son flot incessant d'employés pressés et d'elfes industrieux, le Temple était partout surnommé « La Ruche ». L'on remarquait ceux qui y pénétraient pour la première fois à leur air hagard et déstabilisé. Fort heureusement les elfes d'accueil étaient là pour les guider, tandis que des trolls de surveillance hébétés, massue sur l'épaule, faisaient leur ronde d'un pas traînant, assommant de temps à autre une fée venue vrombir trop près de leur oreille d'un revers de leur lourde main.

Le petit groupe se dispersa, chacun se rendant vers son scriptorium. Vespasien, l'air suffisant, s'avança pompeusement le nez en l'air vers l'échelle numéro XII, sous les hochements respectueux des sorciers qu'il croisait. Car le sire Vespasien de Mortecoeur était un homme important: il portait les titres de Grand Seigneur du Languedoc, Patricien du Conseil, Directeur des Affaires Juteuses, Suzerain Paladin et bien d'autres de moindre importance. Il regrettait cependant l'époque où les elfes hérauts étaient autorisés. Habillés de sac de jute aux couleurs de la région du parlementaire qu'ils représentaient et portant un étendard, ils criaient « Place ! Place au Grand Seigneur! » de leur voix couinante. Les sorciers aux alentours, immédiatement alertés, se pressaient pour faire leur cour, l'échine courbée. Les choses s'étaient gâtées lorsque tous les membres jaloux du parlement sorcier –soit 143 personnes- firent de même. Assourdis par les « Place ! Place ! », les employés ne savaient où donner de la tête et l'affaire dégénéra en une énorme bagarre d'elfes qui dura près de deux jours. Depuis, les sorciers se contentaient de hocher la tête silencieusement sans se précipiter vers lui. Cela irritait grandement la fierté du Patricien, qui prenait la chose comme affaire personnelle. Désormais il ne favorisait que ses courtisans tout en considérant ceux qui l'avaient délaissé comme ses ennemis personnels.

« Second étage » dit le sire de Mortecoeur d'un ton inutilement emphatique en posant fermement une main et un pied sur les barreaux de l'échelle magique qui ne comprenait pas l'importance de son passager. Volant à travers le vide, la foule ne semblait composée que de têtes d'épingles. Arrivé à destination, le Grand Seigneur la considéra un instant et se félicita qu'un homme tel que lui, si exceptionnel, si talentueux, en un mot si parfait, fût l'une des figures de proue de la politique sorcière depuis ces vingt dernières années. Il méprisait tous ces ingrats qui, au lieu de l'idolâtrer ventre à terre, ne reconnaissaient pas l'intensité de son travail ni l'importance de sa charge. Une petite fée chargée d'un pli vint interrompre sa rêverie philanthropique. Il se saisit de la lettre cachetée de cire noire et tourna les talons en direction de son bureau.


	2. Le Mur du Secret

-Chapitre 2-

**Le Mur du Secret**

Le sire de Mortecoeur donna un vif regard par-dessus son épaule. Il décacheta rapidement la lettre puis murmura une formule en tapotant la feuille de sa baguette magique. S'étalant sur le parchemin à la façon d'une toile d'araignée, une écriture fine et noire apparut. Les yeux du Suzerain Paladin parcoururent le texte aussi vite qu'ils le purent et ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire malfaisant et satisfait. Une fée fila le long de son oreille à travers le couloir. Il lui jeta un regard courroucé, enfouit la missive au plus profond de sa cape d'un air suspicieux et essaya de rejoindre son office d'un pas rapide mais imposant.

Enfin, depuis des semaines d'effort, ENFIN, il le tenait… Vespasien de Mortecoeur laissa sa lourde main un instant sur la poignée de l'énorme porte en chêne sculptée aux armoiries du Languedoc et prit une profonde inspiration. Sa jubilation faisait trembler tous ses membres. Oh ! Comme il avait envie de l'humilier, de lui hurler dessus, de lui mettre le nez sur les preuves devant le Conseil… Mais mieux valait attendre, oui, attendre… Faire bonne mine, comme si de rien n'était…Cette pensée lui était désagréable, tant et si bien qu'elle lui rendit sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte et la claqua violemment derrière lui. Il regarda avec délectation le tressaillement des épaules de ses scribes alignés devant lui. Ils étaient tous penchés en avant, leur nez touchant presque le parchemin, inlassablement couvert de leur écriture fébrile. Il aimait sentir leur terreur, les voir se rapetisser à son approche, craignant son courroux pour une quelconque broutille. Rien que le son desa démarchelourde semblait les ébranler. C'est en les contemplant trembler et ramper devant lui que son pouvoir prenait toute sa forme. Oui, il était important. Ici, personne ne se serait risqué à quelque plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Flatteries, suppliques et respect étaient la règle. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune homme le nez en l'air, suçant sa plume d'un air méditatif. Le sire de Mortecoeur le fixa d'un air noir, la figure violacée de courroux. Par un mouvement de coude discret le scribe fut tiré de sa rêverie par un de ses voisins et, rouge de honte, reprit son écriture.

« Encore un tire-au-flanc ! Pensa Vespasien. Un petit imbécile qu'il me faudra sermonner… » Le Grand Paladin sentait monter en lui une grande colère. Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'intrusion de nouveaux membres à son équipe, et ce pour de multiples raisons. Il détestait la jeunesse pour ses questions inutiles, le manque de respect dû à sa personne, sa paresse et surtout pour son esprit d'initiative, souvent en contradiction avec ses propres intérêts. Voyant son secrétaire s'approcher de lui, l'air mortifié, le sire de Mortecoeur lui aboya « Ca attendra ! » et prit le chemin de son bureau en bousculant volontairement le pauvre homme. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et prit bien soin de la verrouiller.

Son bureau était en ordre, tel qu'il l'avait laissé la veille. Il n'aimait point que quiconque pénètre dans cette pièce en son absence, que l'on fouine dans ses papiers pour y découvrir quelque secret. Peu de gens, du reste, connaissaient l'étendue de ses affaires car jamais il n'en parlait à personne. Imprégné de l'idée que pour vaincre un ennemi il faut en tout le connaître, le sire de Mortecoeur gardait jalousementpour lui-même tout ce qui le concernaittout en accumulant les faits sur les autres. Voilà pourquoi aucune sculpture ni aucune tapisserie n'ornait les murs : leurs personnages eurent fait de parfaits inquisiteurs; aussi il leur avait préféré des murs nus, vierges de toute entaille. Outre cela, il avait pratiqué un charme d'insonorisation qui s'avoua être d'une utilité fort précieuse lors de certaines de ses affaires qu'il eut à mener.

Il s'approcha du mur gauche proche de la cheminée et tira sa baguette qu'il agita en de complexes mouvements tout en prononçant « Me Dedo Dedecui ». Se séparant les unes des autres, les pierres luminescentes firent apparaître une sombre porte en berceau. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une voix nasale et froide l'accueillit.

« Je vous attendais, Maître… » Lentement une grande silhouette émergea de l'ombre et s'arrêta sur le seuil à quelques millimètres de la lisière lumineuse, comme s'il la craignait. Le sire de Mortecoeur se racla la gorge. Il éprouvait toujours une espèce de sentiment confus face à cet homme, un mélange de répulsion, d'épouvante mais également de satisfaction. Depuis bien longtemps, le Grand Paladin lui avait donné la direction de ses affaires secrètes, trop malhonnêtes pour être menées publiquement. Fraude, extorsions, menaces, roueries, espionnage, cette âme damnée savait tout de lui et obéissait avec une servilité exceptionnelle sans jamais poser de question. Redoutable et efficace, il lui fallait peu de temps pour trouver des indices ou extorquer des informations. Liés par la complicité des crimes, il le savait fidèle plus par nécessité que par peur. Qu'aurait donc ce serviteur à perdre s'il le trahissait? Le sire de Mortecoeur n'y voyait que la perte d'une charge dont le lucre n'avait cessé d'augmenter d'années en années proportionnellement aux secrets que son homme de main conservait derrière ses lèvres closes. La bouche sèche, les entrailles glacées, il se sentait toujours comme un petit enfant en faute devant lui.

« Avez-vous… euh… progressé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblant légèrement tant par peur que par excitation, en brandissant la lettre qu'il avait reçue. L'homme dans la pénombre prit un petit temps de pause avant de répondre.

- Il y a, certes quelques avancées. Il s'arrêta là, laissant au sire de Mortecoeur le temps de savourer une jubilation qu'il avait grand peine à maîtriser. Néanmoins Votre Seigneurie doit savoir que malheureusement rien de compromettant n'a put encore être découvert. Le sang semblait avoir quitté le visage du Grand Paladin; il sentait monter en lui une sourde colère. Depuis bien des mois que vous m'avez commandité cette surveillance assidue, avec laquelle j'ai dû composer quelques tâches sporadiques (Vespasien comprit qu'il lui parlait d'extorsions ou de tortures sans lendemain) n'avait jusqu'à ce jour porté le moindre fruit. J'ai cependant poursuivi mes investigations, traquant ses moindres faits et gestes d'ici jusqu'à l'intimité de sa demeure…

- Oui, eh bien alors !? coupa brusquement Mortecoeur, toujours furieux. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Son interlocuteur prit encore quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Un _rat_, dit-il d'une manière sauvage et le Grand Paladin aperçut un instant ses dents blanches régulières taillées en pointes cruelles qui disparurent presqu'aussitôt dans l'obscurité. Un _rat_, reprit-il sur le même ton, une petite bête venue s'immiscer dans l'office, grignotant le papier, l'oreille tendue, écoutant le chat qui rôde… Vespasien n'y comprenait rien. Comment ? Lui envoyait-on une horde de rats dévorer tout ce qui traînait dans l'office en représailles ? C'était un acte stupide et insensé de la part d'un homme qui semblait vouloir tout cacher de ses secrets : c'était se découvrir de manière grotesque !

-Expliquez-vous, reprit-il sèchement, je n'y entends rien.

- Un espion, noble messire. Vespasien de Mortecoeur ne releva pas le ton bassement ironique de son homme de main. La stupeur l'avait figé sur place, comme si l'on l'avait soudainement souffleté. Il lui sembla que son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine et que tous les murs autour de lui s'écroulaient. Osé ! Il avait osé ! Le Grand Paladin prit cela comme une déclaration de guerre, une sorte de crime de lèse-majesté envers sa très digne personne. S'il s'autorisait de s'immiscer dans l'existence des autres, de les espionner, voire de les rançonner outrageusement, il s'irritait grandement que l'on vienne se préoccuper de sa vie et tout particulièrement de ses affaires. Le visage de Mortecœur passa progressivement du blanc au violet, il serrait les poings de rage, les bras crispés le long de son gros corps.

- Qui ? demanda t'il la voix étrange par sa gorge soudain serrée. Son regard déterminé fixait les contours de l'ombre de son serviteur dont la têtesembla se tourner en direction de l'office.

- Votre dernière recrue. Il l'a rencontré hier soir à la sortie de la ruche. Il lui a demandé _comment les choses allaient_ murmura t'il d'une voix dangereusement lente et sourde.

- Et ? Qu'a répondu le traître? L'homme de main se tut encore un instant, puis reprit sur le même ton.

- Qu'elles _allaient fort bien_. Et sans doute aurait-il bientôt _quelque avancement dans son affaire_. Vespasien laissa échapper un juron. Le mystérieux informateur tourna la tête du côté de la porte, à travers laquelle il percevait le son d'une dispute. Il semble que vous ayez de la visite messire, dit-il d'un ton acide. Je sais que votre plus grand désir est de punir ce petit _rat_ –il semblait affectionner d'appuyer ce mot- cependant, mieux vaudrait prendre connaissance de ce qu'il sait afin de vous –de nous, pensa Mortecoeur qui n'oubliait pas qu'il était son complice- préparer à vous défendre de probables attaques. C'est à cet effet que je vous ai préparer ceci… Il tendit une main gantée de noir agrippant une petite fiole par le goulot dont Vespasien se saisit, mais l'homme ne lâcha pas l'objet. Souvenez-vous, seigneur, seules trois gouttes suffisent. Mettez-en plus, et vous n'apprendrez jamais ce que vous voulez savoir. » Fasciné et terrorisé, Vespasien approuva d'un signe de tête. La main gantée abandonna le bouchon pour se perdre dans l'obscurité. Les pierres du passage secret se refermèrent rapidement, laissant le Grand Paladin seul face au mur blanc.

Le brouhaha de l'office avait laissé place à des cris stridents. Il déverrouilla sa porte et failli être piétiné par un groupe de gobelin s'introduisant dans son office.

« Messire, je suis désolé, je n'ai pu les retenir ! implora le scribe en chef parfaitement décoiffé tandisqu'une bourrasque semblait avoir soufflé dans la pièce, renversant les meubles et éparpillant sur le sol des centaines de parchemins.

- Ca ne fait rien, lui hurla Mortecoeur, ça ira… » Sur ce il lui claqua la porte au nez et se tourna vers les gobelins qui l'attendaient alignés devant son bureau, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Cela acheva de le mettredans une colère noire.


End file.
